Thel 'Vadam
'' Were you looking for the Arbiter rank, Ripa 'Moramee, the Arbiter from Halo Wars, Thel 'Lodamee, the Major from The Package, or the Halo 2 campaign level, The Arbiter? '' Halo Encyclopedia, page 130 |Weight= |weapons=*Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Spear Halo: The Cole Protocol *Any weapon picked up in the Halo 2 campaign, or in Halo 3 co-operative. |equipment=*Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Active camouflage *Integrated Armor Flashlight |vehicles=*''Retribution's Thunder'' *''Seeker of Truth'' *''Shadow of Intent'' * *Banshee |hair= |eyes=Yellow |cyber= |era=*Human-Covenant war *Great Schism *Sangheili Civil War |types= |notable=*Battle of the Rubble *Fall of Reach *Battle of Installation 04 *Skirmish over Threshold *Battle of the Gas Mine *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of the Quarantine Zone *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 00 *Raid on High Charity *Raid of Installation 04B *Battle of Sanghelios *Sangheili-Jiralhanae war |affiliation=Covenant Empire *Covenant Separatists *Sangheili }} Thel 'Vadam (formerly Thel 'Vadamee),Halo Waypoint, The long road home or often simply referred to as the Arbiter, is the deuteragonist of Halo 2, a supporting protagonist in Halo 3, and the most prominent Sangheili shown throughout those games. Biography Early life Thel was born Thel 'Vadamee to the Vadam family, rulers of the powerful State of Vadam on Sanghelios. As a young Sangheili, Thel was trained in the ways of the warrior by his relative Lak 'Vadamee.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 349 He joined the Covenant military, earning him the right to use the "-ee" suffix, which is added to a Sangheilian name upon joining the military. Thel fought alongside the Covenant when they attacked Madrigal in 2528.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 146 and 156 Soon, Thel gained the rank of Shipmaster and earned the title of Kaidon within his keep.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 89 Soon after being promoted to Shipmaster, Thel suffered an injury in the training ring due to a mistake. His family hushed up the incident, as well as the resultant visit by a doctor, due to Sangheili culture equating the loss of blood and medical operation by a doctor with a loss of honor. During his convalescence, Thel made an old-fashioned doarmir-fur Shipmaster's cloak, wearing it always to remind him that he could make grave mistakes if he let his guard down.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 159 Life as Kaidon Thel's life as Kaidon was important for the Vadam family, as he was tasked with continuing the reign of the powerful State of Vadam. Early in his rule, he was attacked by three Sangheili assassins wielding Energy Swords. He managed to kill all three without even being scratched, but bluffed that he left one alive in order to determine who ordered the attack. He then killed one of the Vadam elders, Koida, for ordering the failed assassination, and ordered all of his line to leave the keep by sunrise or they would otherwise face execution.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 83-94 Thel was sent to Charybdis IX with command over Retribution's Thunder to participate in the Battle of Charybdis IX, whilst being overseen by the High Prophet of Regret. He and several other Sangheili boarded the and attempted to get to the vessel's navigation database, but it had been purged before they were even aboard. He left and witnessed the destruction of the ship before being called to the Infinite Sacrifice, where he met Regret in person. He was told of the humans wielding modified Covenant weapons, and that this was most likely the Kig-Yar's doing. He was then sent to the 23 Librae system to track down the source of the weapon traders, along with the Jackal vessel, A Psalm Every Day.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 138-148 and 153 As he arrived at 23 Librae, his ship came under attack, first by Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar forces at The Rubble, then boarded by A Psalm Every Day's forces. He ordered the destruction of The Retribution's Thunder, which killed all the boarding Kig-Yar. Thel, however, survived and was captured by Kig-Yar forces, along with most of the bridge crew. He and the bridge crew managed to escape and hijack a Kig-Yar shuttle, taking them to another Kig-Yar vessel. They went to the surface of Metisette and captured the leader of the Kig-Yar, Reth.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 155-163, 169-172, 187-190, 194-203 After managing to escape Reth's clandestine Unggoy army, Thel returned to the Kig-Yar vessel, where they locked up Reth. Interrogating him, the Sangheili were surprised by Reth's insistence that he was allying with the humans with the blessing of the High Prophet of Truth, who sought to use the humans as a means to find their homeworld. He eventually escaped when a nervous Grunt still loyal to him, switched off the energy barrier, and fled into an escape pod. Thel then turned his eyes to The Rubble, as a large skirmish between UNSC forces and Kig-Yar forces was taking place on the Infinite Spoils. He and his crew then boarded the Infinite Spoils and came face to face with Jai-006 before fighting with him. The SPARTAN tackled Thel, disarmed him of his Energy Sword, and proceeded to draw a combat knife. The two warriors eyed each other for a brief moment before the SPARTAN, realizing that the marine he came to rescue was already dead, left the ship with the other UNSC forces. Thel and his crew, shocked by what they had witnessed, stayed and commandeered the Infinite Spoils.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 214-217, 227-231, 235-237, 251-252, 268, 273-276, 281-282 Thel managed to destroy most of The Rubble s Mass drivers, but then was helpless when The Redoubt was destroyed and the Exodus Project left the system. He decided the best thing to do was to wait for the High Prophets of Truth and Regret to arrive and report to them with his comrade, Zhar. Upon reporting the failure of the mission, Zhar attempted to slaughter the Prophets — believing them to be ordering his execution — but Thel activated his own Energy Sword and killed his former friend. This act prompted Truth to spare his life and give him command over a ship in the Fleet of Particular Justice,Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 299-301, 310, 329-330, 340-342, 349 a newly assembled fleet for the Covenant Navy. Life as Supreme Commander At some point between 2535 and 2552, Thel's exceptional leadership and combat prowess earned him the rank of the Fleet of Particular Justice's Supreme Commander. Near the end of his time serving as Supreme Commander, he led the victorious Covenant forces at the Fall of Reach. As the battle ended, Thel ordered all ships within his command to follow the fleeing . Following the Autumn's course led them to Installation 04. Commanding the Seeker of Truth, he had his ships begin evacuation of the ring upon the release of the Flood, but the parasite managed to capture a ship and infect a Minor Prophet, the Minister of Etiology. The sudden wide-spread evacuation led to confusion as ships became infested, and he was unable to prevent the destruction of the ring and was forced to abandon it. The abandonment saved his life, but also resulted in the capture of the newly arrived flagship, the Ascendant Justice, by John-117, and he was called before the High Council to answer for these failures. The loss of the Forerunner relic that the Covenant held "holy" rendered the Council unmoved by his defense, and 'Vadamee was stripped of his rank, title, name, honor, and branded a heretic for his failure in safeguarding Halo. The Mark of Shame was branded upon his chest in front of many of the Covenant, and was sentenced to death. He was sentenced to "be hung by his entrails" and his corpse "paraded through the city" as an example to others. The Prophet of Objection went so far as to say "it was heresy".Halo 2, level The Arbiter Upon being brought to the Prophet Hierarchs of Truth and Mercy, they intervened and offered to commute the sentence if he would become the new Arbiter. Understanding that becoming the Arbiter of the Covenant amounted to an indirect death sentence, but also seeking an opportunity to redeem his name to retain honor for his continuing bloodline, the Sangheili accepted the offer. Gas Mine 'Vadamee's first combat assignment as the Arbiter was to stop the Heretic uprising based in a Forerunner Gas Mine in the atmosphere of Threshold. The Prophets had expected that he would die in the mission and so this was part of his sentence. He was assisted by Rtas 'Vadumee, Special Operations Elites, and Special Operations Grunts. The operation was even more complicated by the unexpected escape of the Flood from the facility. During the chaos that followed, the Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumee sealed himself in a protected zone of the station, to protect himself from the storm. The Arbiter drove the Heretics out by cutting the cables from which the facility hung from a larger structure, causing the gas mine to fall. After he had severed the cables, he chased the heretic leader in a Banshee to another part of the station. After crashing his Banshee, the Arbiter fought his way through massive amounts of Flood and a few surviving Heretics toward the station's hangar. Before Sesa 'Refumee could escape in a Seraph, the Arbiter assassinated him, but not before the Heretic Leader revealed the source of his heresy. The Arbiter was shocked to discover that the Heretics had been aided by a Holy Oracle, the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark. With the uprising suppressed, the Brute Chieftain Tartarus extracted the Arbiter and used the Fist of Rukt to capture the Oracle. His actions, which involved throwing the Oracle into the Phantom recklessly, angered the Arbiter enough for him to remind the Chieftain who he was dealing with. With Tartarus, he left the gas mine via Phantom, as High Charity and the fleet were leaving Threshold's system. Battle of the Quarantine Zone The High Prophets, though surprised by the fact that 'Vadamee had escaped alive from the gas mine, were not ones to waste such an outstanding warrior, and thus, 'Vadamee was sent to the "Quarantine Zone" on Installation 05 to retrieve the "Sacred Icon", which was needed to activate Delta Halo. Before the mission, Thel 'Vadamee witnessed the replacement of the Elite Honor Guards with Brute Honor Guards. Though distressed by change, and voicing his concerns politely to the Prophet of Truth, 'Vadamee made no further comment. Fighting his way through the Sentinel Wall (with a few surviving Unggoy and Kig-Yar) to deactivate the Library's shield, he made his way on foot to the Library, aided by the Spec Ops forces of Rtas 'Vadumee. Eventually reaching a gondola, he and the commandos made their way to the library with relative ease, though they were forced to relentlessly fend off Flood, controlled-armor resistance, and Forerunner constructs. The commandos chose not to accompany 'Vadamee to the "Icon," instead protecting their gondola, believing it to be their only way of escape despite the fact that Tartarus' Phantom was still present at the time. The Arbiter proceeded into the Library, encountering the remains of a battle between UNSC Marines, Sentinels and Flood Combat Forms, and witnessed Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson retrieving the Index. Using his armor's Active camouflage, he approached Johnson and Keyes. Attacking while cloaked, 'Vadamee surprised Johnson, knocking him unconscious with a headbutt. Keyes, reacting quickly, opened fire on 'Vadamee with her SMG's, dropping his shields and hitting him in the side, but the Arbiter soon disarmed Keyes as well, before Tartarus and his Brutes joined the fight. After the initial scrape, Tartarus captured Keyes by using the Fist of Rukt's gravity manipulation to levitate her body and render her helpless, and claimed the Index for himself. A smug Tartarus informed the wounded Arbiter about the Brutes' intended genocide of the Elites, and that those orders came directly from the High Prophets. A shocked 'Vadamee realized that he had been betrayed seconds before he was blasted into a massive shaft leading to the depths of Installation 05 with a shockwave from the Fist of Rukt. Control room of Installation 05 Instead of being killed by the fall, as expected, the Arbiter was captured in mid-air by the Gravemind, the central intelligence of the Flood, and brought to its underground lair. It was here that the Arbiter met John-117, who had also been captured/saved by the Gravemind. The Gravemind tried to convince 'Vadamee that the Halos were weapons of destruction, not transcendence, which John-117 supported, saying the High Prophets were "making a big mistake". Though 'Vadamee was still in doubt, he was slowly beginning to believe. In order to "show the truth" to 'Vadamee, the Gravemind teleported him to the Control Room, while the Chief was sent to High Charity in order to stop the Index from activating Halo. Discovering the consequences of the Prophets' betrayal of the Elites and the slaughtering of his species by the Brutes, the Arbiter joined forces with a band of Special Operations Commandos, Minors, Majors, and a Zealot, as well as a small number of Unggoy, to raze a Brute encampment. Eventually, he met Rtas 'Vadumee yet again, joining forces to reach a Scarab. Near the Scarab, the Arbiter and his forces managed to save a group of captured Councilors, and a group of UNSC Marines, including Sergeant Johnson. Johnson made a shaky truce with the Arbiter in order to prevent Tartarus from activating Halo. Given they share a common enemy, they both agreed that Tartarus had to be stopped, with Johnson driving a captured Scarab and the Arbiter covering him from enemy Wraiths, Spectres, and Banshees from the air. After destroying many enemy units along the way, they successfully reached the Control Room of Installation 05. Battle with Tartarus 'Vadamee fought several Honor Guard Brutes before facing Tartarus, who was forcing Miranda Keyes to activate Installation 05. He was surprised to see the Arbiter still alive and there was a standoff between the two parties. The Arbiter asked 343 Guilty Spark, who was also present, what Halo's true purpose was. The Monitor replied that the Halos were built "to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy" so that the Flood would die of starvation. In addition, the ones who built the rings, the Forerunners, died upon firing the rings as planned, contradicting the belief of their "transcendence". This convinced the Arbiter of the truth that he had been repeatedly told. It was from that moment that 'Vadamee's faith in the Great Journey had been shattered, his alliance with the humans absolute, and the treachery of the High Prophets fully realized. With this revelation, the Arbiter tried to convince Tartarus to turn against the Prophets. Tartarus, however, blinded by his fanatical belief in the Great Journey, as well as his hatred for the Sangheili, ultimately chose to side with the Prophets. In the battle that followed, the Installation was activated and threatened to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy. The Arbiter, with the aid of Johnson and several Elites, slew Tartarus, allowing Miranda Keyes to stop the activation in time. The shutdown, however, activated a fail safe system; the rest of the Halos were set to standby mode, and could only be activated remotely from Installation 00. 'Vadamee then escaped the Flood-infested installation with the surviving Humans and Elite forces. Meeting the Chief on Earth After Tartarus' defeat on Delta Halo, 'Vadamee officially changed his surname to "'Vadam", symbolizing his resignation from the Covenant; the rest of the Sangheili followed suit. Upon arriving on Earth with Johnson, 'Vadam and several of his allies discovered the Master Chief, who had just "arrived" on Earth as well. When the Master Chief regained consciousness from his long fall, he attempted to kill 'Vadam with Johnson's M6 Series Magnum, but was stopped by Johnson, who explained to the Chief that the Arbiter and his kind have allied with Humanity. The Chief reluctantly backed down, although he at first did not trust Thel, 'Vadam then assisted the Master Chief through the jungles near Mount Kilimanjaro, guiding him through the dense forest to the dam site where they were extracted. He then aided the Chief and the other UNSC forces during the defense of a UNSC base, Crow's Nest, from Covenant Loyalist invaders. Battle of Voi After leaving the Master Chief on the last departing flight from Crow's Nest before the base was leveled, Thel 'Vadam (known to his human allies only by his standing as the Arbiter) rejoined him at the docks, shortly after the Chief cleared the road to Voi of Covenant Loyalists and began to destroy a section of the Covenant mechanized presence defending the area rimming the Forerunner artifact. The Arbiter assisted the Chief and surviving UNSC forces in destroying a crucial anti-aircraft battery, aiding them as they fought through Covenant occupied warehouses, eventually helping them destroy the emplacement and opening a hole in the Covenant anti-air defenses to allow Lord Hood's naval forces to assault the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought, which was docked and idle atop the Artifact. The strike upon the Dreadnought did no visible damage. An enormous, fiery blue sphere was triggered over the activated Artifact, and formed a Portal through which Truth and the Covenant fleet retreated. 'Vadam roared in fury at the loss of their quarry. But before Lord Hood could consolidate the scattered and confused human resistance, a Flood-infested Covenant cruiser, which had broken through the Elite's quarantine fleet around High Charity, transitioned out of Slipspace nearby, crashing into the city and infesting a significant area in and around Voi. The Arbiter and Chief proceeded to cauterize the local area of the Flood infestation, battling their way to the cruiser with the purpose of catastrophically overloading the crashed ship's engines to level the entire city before the parasitic infestation grew beyond control. They were aided by a handful of Marines who were not claimed by the Flood, and eventually Sangheili Special Operations shock troops, led by the recently promoted Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum, and a battle group under his command. 'Vadam learned of the fall of High Charity from a Sangheili Major who was leading Spec-Ops soldiers to fight alongside the Chief. The Arbiter assisted the Chief in clearing a swath to the crashed cruiser, and the Chief infiltrated the cruiser alone. He managed to recover a holo-projector that contained a fragmented message of Cortana. Rtas 'Vadum's fleet glassed the infected parts of Africa to prevent the Flood from continuing their infestation. Battle of the Ark s on the Shadow of Intent.]] After the UNSC and Separatist forces regrouped, they learned from Cortana's message that the Flood had taken control of High Charity and were on their way to Earth. However, she continued to say that the Gravemind was unaware of the Portal, and states that on the other side is a solution to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings. Because the Chief trusted Cortana, he and the Separatists dedicated all their forces to go through the Portal, arriving at the Ark. The Arbiter joined the Master Chief at the entrance of a local Cartographer facility to clear their way through the building to the Cartographer terminal. Once there, they learned Truth's perilous location, as well as an unfortunate defense he had conjured from the Ark itself. When the group was attacked after activating the Cartographer, the Arbiter joined the battle for the skies, instructing the Chief to follow 343 Guilty Spark to a location for extraction. With the decimation of the Covenant Loyalist Fleet, Rtas 'Vadum's carrier positioned itself near the Ark's Citadel - where Truth planned to remotely activate the rings - in preparation to deal a lethal blow to Truth's stronghold. Commander Keyes led a three-pronged assault, which the Arbiter and Chief participated in, on the shield generators to lower the barrier around Truth and the Citadel by deactivating the generator from a console in the tower's spire. After Sergeant Major Johnson failed to deactivate the third generator because of Brute resistance, the Arbiter landed his forces at the third tower along with the Chief to deactivate the final generator and shut down the barrier. As Rtas 'Vadum maneuvered over the Citadel to glass Truth, High Charity exited Slipspace, crashing into the Ark. In its plummet to the surface, High Charity scattered a barrage of infection capsules which put 'Vadum's carrier out of commission and seeded the Ark with Flood. The Arbiter led his forces in conjunction with the Marines to clear the third tower of Flood, with the Chief's assistance. As a security measure, the Arbiter escorted a distressed 343 Guilty Spark to reconnoiter the damage inflicted to the Ark by the Flood, leaving his Sangheili with the Chief to push on to the Citadel. Death of Truth After Thel entered the Citadel, joining the Chief at the bridge to the Citadel with a distraught 343 Guilty Spark, the Flood formed an alliance with them to reach Truth and abort the firing of the Halo Array. Fighting through the Loyalist forces standing between Truth and themselves, the Arbiter and the Master Chief succeeded in reaching the same platform as the Prophet of Truth. The Arbiter approached Truth, who was by this point partially infected by the Flood. The Gravemind spoke through Truth, informing him that he was deluded in thinking that he would become a god; 'Vadam warned the Flood mind to not infect the Prophet, allowing him to take revenge. After a brief conversation, the Prophet of Truth made a short speech berating the Arbiter and the rest of the Separatists, before witnessing the Master Chief deactivating the Halo Rings. He was then executed by 'Vadam's Energy Sword, bringing 'Vadam his revenge. It is at this point that John-117 appears to start to trust Thel more, having witnessed the death of the Hierarch who called for Humanity's destruction. John and Thel then faced the betrayal of the Flood's allegiance with the abortion of Halo's firing. Destroying the Flood Fighting their way back the way they had come, the two witnessed the construction of a new Installation 04, and planned to activate it. The Arbiter, Johnson and Rtas 'Vadum evacuated all UNSC and Separatist forces from the Ark. The Arbiter, worried about the Chief (who went to High Charity alone to rescue Cortana) arrived after the Master Chief at High Charity's crash site, and eventually found the Chief, who had already accomplished his objective. 'Vadam used a Flamethrower to cover their escape as High Charity began to explode. The two then escaped on a D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship from High Charity, crashing it into the newly-constructed Halo; after fighting through numerous Flood forms, they met up with Sergeant Major Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark at the Control Room. The Monitor turned on them after realizing that an immediate activation of the ring would destroy it and damage the Ark, as the ring was not yet complete. In the battle that followed, the rampant Monitor killed Johnson and blasted the Arbiter out of the room; however, eventually 343 Guilty Spark was defeated by the Master Chief. Both Cortana and Thel expressed sorrow over Johnson's death. The Master Chief activated Halo and retrieved Cortana as the ring began to collapse. He and the Arbiter then retrieved Johnson's Warthog, crossed newly-built Forerunner structures as they collapsed, all while being attacked by more Flood and the now-hostile Sentinels. They succeeded in reaching the Forward Unto Dawn and escaped the Ark and Halo just in time. Upon entering the ship's cargo bay, it tilted and sent a M808B Main Battle Tank hurtling towards 'Vadam, nearly crushing him. 'Vadam ran into an alcove and narrowly dodged the tank. Before running to the bridge, he and the Chief (in a brief moment of camaraderie) exchanged nods; this was the last time 'Vadam saw the Chief. Soon after, Cortana activated the ship, as 'Vadam made it to the bridge and took control. Endgame - a sign of détente between the humans and the Sangheili.]] The portal collapsed as the Forward Unto Dawn was transiting and the aft end of the ship, with John-117 and Cortana, was sheared off and failed to return to Earth. The bow section, containing 'Vadam, made it through and crashed into the sea, where he was rescued. 'Vadam was present at the dedication of the memorial to those lost during the war, on March 3, 2553. After being thanked by Admiral Lord Terrence Hood for "standing by him to the end", saying "It's hard to believe he's dead", 'Vadam responded with "Were it so easy." This echoes his first line in Halo 3, symbolizing respect and similarity between a Spartan and the Arbiter, by how they are nearly impossible to kill. The Arbiter departed for Sanghelios aboard the Shadow of Intent as the ship master, with Rtas 'Vadum and the rest of the Sangheili who fought at the Ark to see if it was safe. Sanghelios During the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War, Thel 'Vadam continues to campaign with his fellow Sangheili for an indefinite peace with humanity. This has resulted in many Sangheili rallying in opposition, mainly the Servants of Abiding Truth, an old orthodox society who continue to diefy the Forerunners. Shortly after a Jiralhanae uprising in the state of Ontom, Avu Med 'Telcam, leader of the Servants, decided that the time had come to attack 'Vadam and oust him from the mantle of Arbiter. 'Telcam's forces besieged those of the Arbiter at Vadam Keep, but were forced into a stalemate due to fewer keeps joining the uprising than the Servants had expected. However, when Thel 'Vadam permitted Kilo-Five to deploy onto Sanghelios to search for Evan Phillips in the Temple of Abiding Truth, many Sangheili viewed this as sacrilege, joining 'Telcam's resistance. Thel 'Vadam's forces quickly began to lose ground to the Servants of Abiding Truth, they were quickly surrounded at Vadam Keep and outnumbered. As the Servants began assaulting the Keep, the battle was all but decided. In the final moments both sides were bewildered as a gargantuan human warship, the , made its debut and entered into position around Sangheilios. Admiral Hood personally offered to assist 'Vadam in the defense of his keep. While he wished to refuse such charity, he knew it would mean defeat, and thus he accepted. The UNSC Infinity ''proceeded to destroy one of 'Telcam's ships, ''Defender of Faith, and then utilized its Magnetic Accelerator Cannon batteries to destroy the resistance forces from orbit. 'Telcam escaped to New Llanelli due to a rescue by Kilo-Five, and three of his four frigates escaped the Arbiter's cruisers, which were destroyed by , disguised as a Kig-Yar vessel. This was to balance the strength of the warring factions. Escalation Due to an escalation in Jiralhanae raiding parties against the Sangheili throughout Joint-occupational zones. Thel Vadam accepted Lord Hoods request to have a peace conference on Ealen IV with a Jiralhanae Chieftain named Lydus, in order to gain access to the Brutes' resources. Upon meeting Lord Hood, Captain Lasky, Sarah Palmer, and two other Spartan fireteams on the planets surface, the three parties then engage in the conference. During the conference, the meeting was ambushed by the Covenant Remnant trying to stop the negotiations that were taking place. Surprised by the ambush, Lydus believes that he was deceived by Thel Vadam, but Thel quickly reassures him that the covenant attacking them are not his own troops by saving Lydus's life from the sights of a Jackal sniper. As more of Covenant Remnant troops begin to invade, the three conference parties begin to make their way to a human shuttle, only to have it destroyed by Banshees. With all communications blocked, and no way to contact Infinity for reinforcements, Lasky, Palmer, Lord Hood, the two Spartan Fireteams, and the delegates make their way to a parts depot and seal themselves inside.Halo: Escalation Issue 1 - page 24 Combat and John-117.]] Thel 'Vadam stands an intimidating seven feet and ten inches, and possesses huge fingers, as do all other Sangheili. Because of this, Thel struggles to put his hands around guns such as Magnums or Plasma Pistols (and due to his height, when sitting in a Pelican Dropship, he involuntarily takes up a lot of leg room). In Halo 2, numerous small graphical and gameplay differences exist between the Arbiter and the Master Chief. When playing as the Arbiter, the Chief's flashlight is replaced by an Active camouflage feature, exclusive to Halo 2; due to the antiquated armor of the Arbiter, the camouflage does not last forever—it lasts for ten seconds on Easy and Normal difficulties, and five seconds on Heroic and Legendary difficulties. The Arbiter bleeds purple blood instead of red, and his Heads Up Display is sleeker. The Arbiter's HUD is also a purple color, rather than the Spartan blue; in Halo 3 it is teal and is presented in a more curved fashion than Player One's. Player Three and Four's HUDs are also more curved as they too are Elites. In Halo 2, the sound his shield makes when it is depleted is different from that of the Master Chief's. In Halo 3, he still has Active camouflage, but it is only illustrated in the first cutscene of the game and to elude enemies—it cannot be used when playing as the Arbiter unless you pick up the Active camouflage. He has a flashlight on his left shoulder in Halo 3, which can be used by players in Co-op. The Arbiter is very experienced at combat, as shown by his relatively extensive knowledge of every weapon and vehicle—the Arbiter expressed a desire to understand human weapons even before his alliance with the UNSC. His most commonly used weapons are the Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and the Carbine; however, if the Arbiter character is being used in Co-Op Campaign, he can wield any weapon the player chooses—the Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and Carbine would only be level-start weapons. In Halo 3, the Arbiter is a very useful ally against the Flood when he has his Energy Sword out, but when fighting Covenant forces on his own on Heroic and Legendary, the NPC Arbiter tends to be knocked out frequently, for long periods of time, especially on Legendary. This is mostly due to his tendency to lead suicidal charges with his Energy Sword, despite the enemy's great distance from him. However, he is useful on Normal and Easy. Also note that when given a Missile Pod (using the support weapon glitch, or putting it by his unconscious body) the missiles will lock onto enemy NPCs. Reception The image that Bungie produced for Halo 2 was one featuring the Master Chief on Earth fighting the Covenant. Once the game was released, this was shown to be the case until the level, The Arbiter, when the player abruptly took the role of the Arbiter of the Covenant. Many fans of the series were unhappy with the sudden change in character and complained to Bungie, resulting in the removal of Arbiter missions from Halo 3, though he was retained as a playable character for co-op campaigns. The character is frequently praised as a brilliant stroke of gameplay design, as well as adding a new sense of perspective and complexity to the Halo series. He is highly regarded as a fantastic plot twist to the series. However, gameplay as the character was generally mixed. Personality Little is known about Thel Vadam's personality from afar. It could be seen that he, like all Elites, is keen to do things in an honorable manner—though he is more flexible when it comes to equipment, weapons, and vehicles. His hatred of the Jiralhanae doesn't seem to be as strong or destructive as that of other Sangheili; one example of this is when the Arbiter tried to reason with Tartarus in Installation 05's Control Room. He is shown to be true to his title "Arbiter" as he often tries to negotiate with some of his other enemies (Drones, for example) and will only kill when forced to do so. He has deep respect for his fellow Sangheili and a grudging respect for the humans, specifically John-117 and Sergeant Johnson. Despite being a former enemy of humanity, Thel has shown a willingness to fight alongside them toward a common goal. Even before peace was established, Thel was willing to work with Avery Johnson to stop Tartarus. Johnson's aid in the fight with Tartarus and the fight he put against him earlier may have earned Vadam's respect as he seemed to respect Johnson in their later encounters. He also showed sorrow at Johnson's death, and said that even beyond death, the Sergeant still guided them. He was also willing to fight side by side and back to back with the Master Chief, someone he once considered a great enemy. Thel also respected humanity enough to be present at a memorial to everyone who fell in the war. While he respected the humans he was wary of their intent and likely had his own reason for having Evan Phillips visiting Sangheilios. Identity The original title for the character was "The Dervish", a title from the Sufi Sect of Islam, but was changed to avoid overt parallels with the Muslim world.[http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=17985 Gamasutra: Q&A: Englobe's Edwards Talks Gaming's "Geocultural Risks"] Prior to the release of Halo: The Cole Protocol, there was much speculation on the exact identity of the Arbiter before he was forced to accept the rank. Some believed him to be Orna 'Fulsamee, the shipmaster of a Covenant Destroyer in the Fleet of Particular Justice, pointing out his apparent considerable authority over the fleet and the fact that a Prophet traveled aboard his ship. Others insisted that the Special Operations Commando that the Master Chief wounded in hand-to-hand combat aboard the Ascendant Justice was the Arbiter, given that the Ascendant Justice was described as a Flagship. The fact that the Supreme Commander was shown in the Halo Graphic Novel to use the Flagship Seeker of Truth, and not the Ascendant Justice, did not do anything to quell the speculation until the release of Tobias S. Buckell's novel. Four whole years after the revelation of the character, which even then made only a single reference at the very end of the story to the fact that the Elite the plot had been following for the entire book had been promoted to Shipmaster in the Fleet of Particular Justice, and hinted that he may rise in rank beyond even that. Trivia *The Arbiter in Halo 2 is considered, during gameplay, the highest ranking Elite in the area. This means that if the player is killed, lower ranked Grunts in the area will become scared and some might say things like, "Leader dead! Run away!" among others, alongside the dialogue they already use when the Arbiter dies, such as "Arbiter? Dead?!". *The in-game AI for Thel 'Vadam in Halo 3 is described as being very inept in combat, and many reviews have deemed him a useless ally, because many times in-game, he will stand around doing nothing or shoot allies by accident. In Crow's Nest, during the Marine rescue in the barracks, Thel is known to stare at walls and not fire his weapon. Sometimes, he will not follow the player on parts where he is scripted to follow them, and tends to die often, particularly on higher difficulties. However, others say he is extremely useful. *Thel's weapons of choice, in Halo 3, seem to be the Energy Sword and the Plasma Rifle; however, he sometimes is seen with the Covenant Carbine and the Plasma Pistol. *Thel 'Vadam is the only known Sangheili witnessed to be branded with the Mark of Shame. However, the Sangheili in Halo 3's campaign also have the Mark of Shame etched onto their armor as a symbol of their allegiance to their Arbiter. This can be seen if one plays as an Elite in multiplayer. *Thel 'Vadam appears to wear bronze armor in Halo 3, instead of silver in Halo 2. Also, in Halo 2, he does not wear mandible guards, but he does in Halo 3. Notably, the armor of the previous Arbiter, Ripa 'Moramee, did possess mandible guards. It is unknown if Thel was supposed to wear mandible guards in Halo 2. If so, they may have been absent due to time constraints. *If one attempts to kill A.I. 'Vadam in Halo 3, in single player Campaign mode, he will fall unconscious, but he will get up again in almost five seconds and pick up any weapon near him, even if it wasn't his own. **If one "kills" 'Vadam for his weapons, his Energy Sword will usually have a very low battery, but on very rare occasions the weapon's battery will be full or near full. **If one kills him twice in a row (without waiting a few minutes), he will get up and call you a traitor, then kill you with a single shot with whatever weapon he happens to be holding, even if he's wielding a pistol of some sort. Like other A.I. thinking the Master Chief is a traitor, if he is left alone for a while he will forgive you and act as a teammate again. *Since his trial he technically has no name, as all honor that he once had has been removed and destroyed. This is due to the Sangheilian honorific beliefs, with one such belief being that only those with honor should deserve something as prestigious as a name. Thus, his name and honor were stripped by the Prophets before the Sangheili left the Covenant, explaining why he was only ever referred to as "the Arbiter" throughout Halo 2. With the outbreak of the Great Schism, Thel regained his name (otherwise he could not have removed the honorary -ee suffix to become simply Thel 'Vadam); the continuing use of the word "Arbiter" is likely out of habit and/or respect. *Thel 'Vadam is voiced by African American actor Keith David. *In the final level of Halo 2, The Great Journey, at the point where Sergeant Johnson takes over the Scarab, the Marines refer to the Arbiter as they would John-117. This is an error in which they react to the player character as their ally (which, up until that point, is John-117). *He is one of the two Sangheili to refer to John-117 as "Spartan" (The other being Rtas 'Vadum). During and even after the Great Schism, many still refer to him as "Demon" (although a notable few adopt 343 Guilty Spark's designation for him: "Reclaimer"). **The Arbiter has rarely called John "the Master Chief". This is likely because, although they're companions, Thel is not emotionally close enough to John to refer to him as simply "Chief", like Cortana or Miranda Keyes. *Interestingly enough, if you can outdistance or remove 'Vadam from a Halo 3 campaign map (such as pushing him off a cliff), he will suddenly reappear as if phasing out of Active camouflage. This also happens when the Master Chief enters the driver's seat of the Warthog at the end of the level Halo; the Arbiter will appear on the Warthog's turret in this same manner. *In the story Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, from the Halo Graphic Novel, 'Vadam is shown in purple ceremonial command armor, and is in command of the Seeker of Truth. Due to this, it is believed by some that the Ascendant Justice was made the flagship of the fleet after the Supreme Commander and most of his forces evacuated the Threshold system. Thus, Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth may have referred to him as "the incompetent who lost Ascendant Justice" due to the events that transpired that resulted to the loss of the ship, not because he was directly responsible for losing it in combat against the Master Chief. *In the Spanish versions of Halo 2 and Halo 3, the Arbiter is translated as Inquisidor, which means Inquisitor. This is because the cognate of Arbiter in Spanish, "arbitro", means referee. *Thel 'Vadam is included in MSNBC's list of the "Top 5 Best Aliens in Video Games."MSNBC "Top 5 best aliens in video games" *If one kills the Arbiter, takes his weapon, and gives him another with no ammo, he will not pick up any other weapons and thus be effectively weaponless. This can also be achieved by giving the Arbiter a support weapon and getting him to ride in a vehicle. *When the Arbiter activates his Active camouflage in Halo 2, his eyes will remain visible. This is only visible on Co-op. *In Halo 2, if you man the turret at the beginning of the level "The Arbiter" and look all the way to the left, you can see an Elite skull on 'Vadam's right shoulder, similar to the skull on the Legendary shield; it is unclear if the same symbol is on the armor in Halo 3. *In the flash online RPG DragonFable, there is a helmet called "Arbitraitor's Helm", which signifies Thel's Arbiter helmet, as this can be confirm by the two facts in the description: **"This type of helm was worn by alien warlords.". The term "alien warlords" is referring to Thel's former status as the Supreme Commander of the Sangheili. **"It also mentioned something about a halo". A 'halo' refers to Installation 04, something Thel was tasked to protect. **The name of the helmet was used to prevent Bungie from suing Artix Entertainment, DragonFable's makers, although it's very similar to 'Arbiter'. The helmet in-game is also very similar to Thel's Arbiter helmet in Halo 2 '' and ''Halo 3. *While playing as Thel in Halo 2, the player is able to wield human weapons despite still being a loyal Covenant warrior. A possible explanation for this, canon-wise, is that since Thel had already been shamed, he didn't mind using the UNSC's weaponry. It is also possible that Bungie allowed the player to use UNSC weapons as Thel to make the game fair for both John-117 and Thel 'Vadam. *Despite rumors leading up to the release of Halo 4, Thel 'Vadam did not return in the game. It is likely that he was locked in civil war on Sanghelios with the Sangheili opposing his views during the events of Halo 4. **Thel does appear in Halo: Escalation, which is based one month after Halo 4's Spartan Ops. *Thel's Arbiter armor was originally supposed to be included with the Elite section of Halo 3's ''armory as in-game wearable armor; this never happened. Many fans expected the armor to be released as DLC, although this never happened, either. **Many expected Thel's armor to appear in ''Halo: Reach, too, but, again, Bungie decided not to put it in the game. The reason for this is unknown, but likely is because an Elite other than Thel wearing the armor would render the Arbiter title fairly meaningless. *There is interesting dialogue in Halo 3 ''in which, when the IWHBYD skull is turned on during the campaign and the Master Chief shoots at the Arbiter, Thel will rarely yell, "You shot me, fool!". *The Master Chief was the second SPARTAN-II the Arbiter encountered, the first being Jai-006. *Thel 'Vadam is the only non-human playable character in the ''Halo series (excluding competitive multiplayer) so far, unless one counts Usze 'Taham and N'tho 'Sraom from Halo 3's co-op campaign. *According to Halo: The Cole Protocol, Thel 'Vadam was the first member of the Vadam family to exceed the rank of Shipmaster. *According to Halo: The Cole Protocol, Thel has multiple wives, something unseen in Sangheili with the exception of swordsmen, which Thel was not. **It is hinted, however, in Halo: The Thursday War that kaidons are permitted to practice polygamy. *In the Halo 3 single-player campaign, Thel 'Vadam never uses UNSC weapons in-game unless if forced to by the player (i.e. If you kill him, pick up the weapon he was using, and leave behind a UNSC weapon, he may pick up that weapon when he gets up). The lone exception to this is at the end of the level Cortana, in which Thel is always seen using a UNSC Flamethrower against the Flood. *In Issue #1 of Halo: Escalation, Thel can be seen wearing his prized doarmir-fur cloak. Gallery Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Return'' **''From the Office of Dr. William Arthur Iqbal'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Escalation'' }} Related pages *Arbiter (rank) *John-117 (companion) *Tartarus (rival) Sources es:Inquisidor Category:Sangheili characters Category:Arbiters Category:Vadam Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant